Letters
by Semper idem
Summary: After Madara told him the truth, Sasuke went with Naruto to Konoha. Can he accept that life continues even if Itachi is dead?


**A/N: I know I should update something else... But I couldn't get this idea outta my head. This is NOT a sequel to anything.**

February 9

_Dear Itachi,_

_Madara told me the truth. I wish I could say that he lied, that he only tried to turn me against Konohagakure. But I know I would be wrong._

_Sometimes I feel like I'm still seven years old. Sometimes when I wake up, I think that I can still hear mom make breakfast in the kitchen. When I walk down the stairs in our old home, I think I can still see you discussing clan business with father. There's a newspaper on the table._

_But when I blink, I'm alone again. And I cry, because there's still a newspaper on the table. The news is the same, only the date had changed._

_Sasuke._

February 16

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You did the right thing, returning with Naruto to Konoha. He is your best friend, and he is a far better brother to you than I ever was. Take care of your friends, Sasuke. They won't last forever._

_Childhood is the happiest time in life. With no responsibilities and duties, you are free to do whatever you want to. I was a child until my seventh birthday. Just like you._

_I tried to keep Madara away from you. I didn't succeed. Still, please be happy, for both of us._

_Your brother, Itachi_

_March 2_

_Dear Itachi,_

_I'm sorry for replying this late, but last mission was hard. It was a solo mission to the land of snow. And can you believe that Naruto made me go to the hokage to check my mental status? He said that I've been acting odd. Tsunade told me to eat some creepy red pills. No way that I'm eating them. They look like something Orochimaru would've come up with. And I'm fine!_

_These letters actually makes me feel better about the whole Uchiha complot thing. At least they're better than Tsunade's pills._

_Sasuke_

March 11

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm sure your friends only mean well. Still, never eat something you don't trust._

_I've been to the land of snow once. All I remember is that it's real cold up there. Do you recall that never melting ice star I bought for you there? Maybe you don't, you were so young then._

_Are you still living in the old Uchiha quarters? Perhaps that's why Naruto brought you to the hokage. It isn't healthy to live somewhere your family was slaughtered._

_I miss you, Sasuke. You've always been precious to me. All I want is to see you smile._

_Your brother, Itachi_

March 24

_Dear Itachi,_

_You're right about where I'm living. And just because you commented that, I'm moving out. Naruto looked surprised when I told him that, he kind of wondered where I got the idea. But I didn't tell him about these letters, he wouldn't believe me. Because he doesn't know the truth._

_While I was stowing the few things I had, I saw the star you mentioned. It lay in a small drawer in the kitchen, together with that necklace you're always wearing. When did it get there? I thought you had it on while we were fighting. Never mind._

_I miss you too. And I'm practicing smiling every day, so that you can see me smile when we meet._

_Sasuke_

March 30

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Naruto seems like a good kid._

_Keep the star close to you, it brings luck. And the necklace…I wanted you to have it someday._

_You know, a smile has to be genuine. It's not something you can perfect by practicing. You have to be happy to smile properly._

_Your brother, Itachi_

April 5

_Dear Itachi,_

_Naruto is annoying. He keeps visiting me in my new house twice a week. He thinks I need someone to talk to._

_Are you sure the star brings luck? My missions are only getting harder. Tsunade said that I can have some days off after next mission. I don't know if I should feel lucky or not._

_When did you become expert on smiling? I've never really seen you smile. Only during our fight. By the way, what happened to you aftermath?_

_Sasuke_

April 10

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm not good at smiling. I think I've only smiled once or twice in my whole life. How many times have you seen me smile?_

_What happened to me? Well…I'm not allowed to tell you. All I can say is that I'm more peaceful than ever. Being a shinobi is hard, no matter what rank._

_Seriously Sasuke, are you happy?_

_Your brother, Itachi_

_April 19_

_Dear Itachi_

_I'm not sure if I'm happy or not right now. My life has always been miserable._

_You always smiled when we were younger. Or did you mean genuine smiles? Well, once during our fight. And once when you gave me the ice star. I'm still keeping it with me._

_Naruto is getting on my nerves. He wants to know what I'm writing on. Don't worry, I won't tell him. He'll only scold me for not taking my pills._

_Sasuke_

April 23

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Be kind to Naruto. He has gone through a lot to get you home. Now he only wants to make sure that you're alright._

_You know that you probably are the most powerful ninja in the five great nations, right? At the age of sixteen, you have achieved the goals that every child in the academy, and every shinobi before you would die to be proud of. You're a hero, Sasuke. But are you happy?_

_Your brother, Itachi_

May 1

_Dear brother,_

_I haven't thought of my age too much these days. I'm sixteen, but feel like an old man._

_I've decided. I'm not happy._

_Please, could I meet you someday? I need to get away from Konoha and Naruto. I need to be the normal teenager I never was, and I know that Narutos pity won't help. I need my brother. Please?_

_Sasuke_

May 2

_Precious little brother,_

_I'm truly sorry._

_Eat the pill I attached, and you'll be able to see me._

_Don't worry little brother. I'll help you smile again._

_Your brother, Itachi._

Later that day, Naruto found the great Uchiha Sasuke on the floor in the new built house. He was lying in a pile of blank notepapers, his hand was clutching a small ice blue star, around his neck was a necklace with three rings. He was smiling.


End file.
